Galaxy Mirror Cake
Overview Reflecting a galaxy, this stunning galaxy mirror cake will cause your taste buds to leap into space. Sweet and moist with a surface that looks like a galaxy, this cake will add some sparkle to a space-themed party, fun event, or large party. *Makes: 10-15 servings Ingredients *Two round 6 inch dark chocolate cakes *8 ounces white chocolate chips *1 cup white sugar *½ cup cold water + ¼ cup warm water *½ cup light corn syrup *½ cup sweetened condensed milk *5 teaspoons powdered gelatin *Vanilla buttercream frosting *Gel food coloring (black, white, navy blue, electric blue, purple, and pink) *Edible glitter or disco dust (optional) Things needed *Cake cutter *Cake stand *Spoon *5 medium-sized bowls *Stovetop *Whisk *Electric mixer *Large bowl *Strainer *Vase or large glass *Baking tray *Fridge *Frosting pipe *Large butter knife *Offset spatula *Cutting knife *Serving plate Recipe Preparing the Cake #Make the cake layers. Slice the round dark chocolate cakes into a half using a cake cutter. You will be left with four cake pieces. #Assemble the cakes. Place one of the cake layers on a cake turner or cake stand. Frost and stack each cake piece using the vanilla buttercream frosting. Spread out the frosting using a large butter knife. #Allow the cake to chill for about 20 minutes until it starts to set slightly. #Spread and cover the whole cake with more frosting. Use an offset spatula to evenly spread it around. #Chill the frosted cake again for about two hours until firm. Making the Mirror Glaze #Bloom the gelatin. Pour the cold water with the gelatin and stir well until the mixture has the texture of applesauce. Set it aside for about 5-10 minutes to allow it to bloom. #In a large saucepan, combine the corn syrup, warm water, and sugar. Whisk well until fully combined. #Heat up the mixture for about 7-8 minutes on medium low heat. Allow it to boil so the sugar can dissolve. #Shut off the stove and remove the sugar mixture from the heat. #Add the bloomed gelatin into the sugar mixture and whisk. #Pour in the condensed milk into the mixture and whisk once more. #Pour the liquid mixture into the white chocolate. Allow it to sit for about 2-3 minutes until the hot mixture melts the chocolate, and the chocolate begins to soften. #Blend the white chocolate mixture with an electric mixer until creamy. #Pour out and strain the mixture into a medium-sized bowl with a strainer on top. This helps remove any excess air bubbles and will keep the glaze smooth. #Divide the glaze into five bowls and add the food gel. Add a couple of drops of food gel into each bowl and stir to create the color. Use the black food gel and white food gel to make the colors darker or lighter. Mix well. Glazing and Serving #Prepare the cake. Place a vase or large glass on top of a baking tray where the cake can stand when you apply the glaze. Remove the chilled cake from the fridge and place it on the vase or glass. #Swirl the electric blue glaze with the navy blue. Gently swirl it around with a spoon but do not mix. #Slowly pour the swirled glaze all over the cake carefully. The cake will begin to drip down on the sides and will fall onto the baking tray. This is normal to help let the glaze spread. #Add the extra colors and finishing touches. Swirl the rest of the colors on top of the cake using a spoon. Feel free to add the remaining colors anyway you like so be creative when topping off the galaxy mirror cake. #Using an offset spatula, carefully and gently spread the colors evenly on top of the cake. This helps blend in the colors together to form a galaxy-themed look. Be sure you brush off the glaze carefully. Spreading too hard will cause the frosting to expose. #Sprinkle the edible glitter or disco dust over the cake, if desired. #Gently splatter a few dots of white food gel over the cake. This is optional but creates an extra galactic look. #Allow the cake to sit for about 20 minutes to remove any excess glaze and to allow the glaze to set. #Serve. Cut a slice of galaxy mirror cake with a cutting knife. Lay the cake on a serving plate. Garnish with extra edible glitter or disco dust, if desired. Enjoy! Tips and suggestions *You can also use another type of cake flavor or a different type of frosting such as vanilla or strawberry if desired. *Ensure the mirror glaze is 90 degrees Fahrenheit (32 degrees Celsius) before adding it onto the cake. If the glaze is hotter than that temperature, the glaze will come out thin, and if it's colder than that the glaze will become thick and won't spread on the cake. *When mixing the colors for the glaze together, be sure to stir quickly as the glaze sets rather quickly. Category:Foods Category:DIY Foods